(SuChenChenHo Drabble) Happy Birthday Chen!
by BabyXia KTS
Summary: Drabble tentang ulang tahun Chen. Happy birthday uri Kim Jong Dae! SuChen/ChenHo fic. Yaoi (boyxboy), Gaje, abal-abal, Bahasa yang parah, CRACK PAIR! DONT LIKE DONT READ!


Title: (Drabble) Saengil Chukkae

Pair: SuChen (Suho x Chen)

Uke: Chen

Seme: Suho

Other Cast: EXO Member

Genre: Romance

Rating: K-T

Author: BabyXia KTS

.

.

.

.

Ini adalah FF SuChen (Suho x Chen), Yaoi (Boys Love), Crack Pair. Yang merasa gak suka dimohon jangan baca, kalaupun gak suka tapi maksa baca mohon diam dan jangan banyak bacot. Terima bashingan dalam bentuk 'sopan'. Jadi, kalo mau bashing dimohon jangan menggunakan kata-kata kasar dan menghina chara. Cukup bash saya saja.

Mengerti? Happy Reading kalau begitu.

DLDR! THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION!

.

.

.

.

Chen menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit, banyak bintang bertaburan. Ia melirik arlojinya sejenak, lalu kembali mengarahkan kepalanya ke posisi semula─ke arah langit.

'Jam 11 malam,' Gumamnya pelan.

_Handphone _nya berdering. Ia menatap benda persegi panjang itu─melihat siapa penelponnya. Dilihatnya nama sang _eomma _tertera di layar. Ia pun menjawabnya.

"Yoboseyo, umma."

"_Belum tidur? Apa umma mengganggu istirahatmu, Dae?"_

"Umma tidak pernah mengganggu. Aku tidak bisa tidur, umma..."

"_Benarkah? Kasihan sekali. Andai umma disana menemanimu. Oh ya, umma tau ini cepat satu jam, tapi, Saengil chukkaehamnida Jongdae-ie. Anak umma semakin bertambah besar saja."_

"Ah, ne. Eomma selalu jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkannya."

"_Kau sedang di balkon kah? Karena yang umma ingat setiap tanggal 20 kamu tidak bisa tidur dan berdiam di balkon. Benar-benar aneh."_

"Hahaha...Tebakan umma benar sekali. Iya aku sedang di balkon umma."

"_Wah! Umm... Dae, maaf sekali. Umma tutup ya? Sepertinya di luar ada orang. Baiklah, umma mencintaimu Dae-ie."_

"Ne, aku juga."

Disaat Chen menutup sambungan teleponnya, seseorang datang menghampirinya dan memeluknya mesra─menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang seorang kekasih kepada kekasihnya.

"Siapa yang kau telpon?" tanya orang itu─Suho.

"Umma." Jawab Chen singkat. Ia sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik saat ini, karena mengingat kejadian kemarin sore─Suho memeluk Kyungsoo karena ingin meredakan tangisan Kyungsoo.

"Benar, ummamu? Bukan selingkuhanmu?" tanya Suho mengintimidasi.

"Aku bukan kau yang senang berselingkuh, hyung!" jawab Chen sarkastis. Ayolah, dia sudah emosi sekarang.

"H-hey apa maksudmu? Kyungsoo? Aduh aku kan sudah bilang, aku hanya menenangkannya karena berkelahi dengan Kai! Aku leader, kan. Harus mengkontrol semua membernya." Sanggah Suho tak terima.

"Tapi kau pernah mencintainya." Jawab Chen─suaranya terdengar lirih.

"Itu masa lalu Dae-ie.. Sshh..." Suho mengeratkan pelukannya dan mencium pucuk kepala Chen pelan. "Saengil chukkaeyo Dae-ie. Kuharap di umurmu yang semakin menua ini, kau tetap disisiku selamanya, fans mu tambah menyayangimu, dan jangan lupakan kau hanya milikku."

"Kau masih lebih tua dariku hyung..."

"Ahaha... ne aku tahu. Kau mau hadiah apa Dae?" tanya Suho. Suho sudah bersiap-siap, berfikir kalau _namjachingu_nyameminta hal yang mahal-mahal, biasa holang kaya.

"Kau. Aku mau kau, Hyung." Jawab Chen.

"H-hah? Kau mau kuyadongi?" tanya Suho dengan mata berbinar. Pasalnya, Chen tidak pernah memintanya menyentuhnya. Lebih sering Suho yang meminta.

"Bukan! Kenapa kau jadi mesum?! Maksudnya, aku mau kau...

Selalu disisiku. Benar-benar jadi milikku. Bukan Kim Joonmyun yang bisa tiba-tiba berselingkuh. Aku tau kau orang kaya tapi aku tak mau hartamu, aku mau kau." Jawab Chen.

"Pasti." Suho memutar badan Chen menghadap kepadanya. Suho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah _namjachingu_nya, sampai akhirnya wajah mereka benar-benar dekat. Dapat dilihatnya wajah sang kekasih memerah seperti tomat. Hingga...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI KIM JONG DAE!" koor semua member─kecuali SuChen couple pastinya.

"Woy masuk woy! Diluar dingin!" Sahut Chanyeol sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Suho cemberut. Dilihatnya sang kekasih lalu mereka berkata bersama.

"Kami lebih tua darimu bodoh! Tidak sopan!"

"Kalian mengganggu! Kalau kalian tak berteriak aku bisa memperkosanya sekarang!" ucap sang Leader penuh amarah.

"YAK MESUM!"

"Sudahlah hyung, ayo kita masuk saja. Semua member sudah masuk ke dorm meninggalkan kita..." kata Chen meredam amarah _namjachingu_nya.

"Tunggu!" sanggah Suho. Tanpa lama-lama lagi Suho mengecup bibir Chen─menyalurkan rasa cintanya kepada Chen, lalu melumatnya sedikit.

"Ish!"

END.

Bagaimana Readersdeul? Gaje kah?

Xia gak tau ini siapa yang seme sebenarnya, meskipun Xia selalu ngelihat Chen itu uke banget. Udah ah gausah musingin masalah uke-seme. Bodo amat lah.

Oh ya, maaf banget buat yang udah nunggu FF Happy Ending (TaoRis) gak bisa aku lanjut dulu, aku waktu itu belum mikirin keseluruhannya, baru awal ama ending (gaada tengahnya). Maaf banget, tapi, Hari ini Xia bakal publish ff TaoRis baru kok. Sebagai pengganti kekecewaan kalian yang nunggu kelanjutannya Happy Ending. Ceritanya udah ada, tapi ada yang mau bantu kasih judul? Bantu Xia yahhh...

Last, Mind to Review?

-XiaXiaKIm-

v


End file.
